


【亲分+古/巴中心，主拉/丁/美/洲/众】没落的帝国，忠诚的岛

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Latin Hetalia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 我终于......终于.......终于......对亲分和拉/丁/美/洲出手啦！！！这又是一个需要在开头大喊“卖安利啦！卖安利啦！卖超级冷的历史梗的安利啦！各位看官走过路过不要错过！亲分+他的孩子们拉/丁/美/洲/众哦！来吃一下嘛，说不定很合胃口呢！”的梗超级冷的文_(:з」∠)_要知道！我！以前！对亲分是完完全全没有感觉的！但是！自从吸了拉/丁/美/洲的各位之后！她们和这个不靠谱的爹的故事！激起了我对亲分爱（hei）到深处自然黑(ai)的写作欲望！以前我感慨过：如果把前/英/殖/民/地的大家放到同一个屋檐下，拍出的是一部黑色幽默的毒辣情景喜剧，如果把前西/班/牙殖民地的大家放到同一屋檐下，拍出的是一部血腥程度炸裂的惊悚剧＋八点档狗血肥皂剧合集，最后的结局是大家一人一刀把亲分给捅死了这篇就是大家一人一刀把亲分给捅死了之后发生的狗血故事，大概就是：1825年，刚刚在拉/丁/美/洲/独/立/战/争中被自己的孩子们群殴的亲分，几乎被剥到孤零零赤条条一个时，以还留在他身边的古巴的视角，讲述的故事第一次写亲分就挑了这个人最落魄狼狈的时刻之一（doge脸）亲分在我心中的形象定位，大概是：带着秘之“黑圣母”气质的宗教狂大魔王/外强中干的霸道总裁/性感的搞笑角色+“只要是跟他有关的事情都会狗血度上升300％”的强力加成这篇主要港了亲分和南/美的大家，下章大概会是北/美的墨/西/哥/姐姐+古叔吧，亲分当然是一直贯穿其中的标题“忠诚的岛”取自历史梗：19世纪前半叶，古/巴迟迟没有像其它拉丁美洲国家那样通过革命脱离西/班/牙/帝/国的统治，西/班/牙/王/室因此宣称古/巴为“永远最忠诚的岛”因为人数太多，都取名了也会把人搞晕（扶额）本文里统一直呼国名那时候大家大概都在18至20岁这个区间设定里拉/丁/美/洲的大家除了古/巴和巴/西，其他人都是女孩子这篇摸得还是比较粗糙，因为是靠着一时的激情写出来的正文字数3000+，注释稍微有点多......其实很多跳过也不影响阅读，不想看的话可以跳过历史bug......不用想了肯定是有的（扶额）还请多多包涵......而且拉/丁/美/洲/独/立/战/争其实相当复杂，等下篇写完之后我再展开港......总之，祝食用愉快:)





	1. 没落的帝国，忠诚的岛（上）

“我不愿意当天主教徒了，因为最善良的西班牙人也都是坏蛋，我不想上天堂后再见到他们。”

——哈土依①

 

 

一

 

他听着房间里的声响，停在了门口。

古巴听着断断续续地咳嗽声，知道那个人痛苦又虚弱——西班牙又咳出血了，吃力地调整着紊乱的呼吸，用颤巍巍地、缠满绷带的手去拿矮桌上的手帕，擦干净自己下巴上的血迹。

他等待着，听着声音的同时看着门廊外的庭院，看着那些茂盛的植物在阳光的照射下绿得发亮。

当终于只剩下那人不稳的呼吸声时，他伸手敲敲门框，出了声：“先生?（¿ señor ?）？”

 

 

_ ①哈土依（Hatuey，－1512年2月2日）是16世纪初印第安泰诺族（Taíno）的酋长，是伊斯帕尼奥拉岛的原住民。在西班牙殖民者入侵古巴东部时，哈土依率领游击队抗抵，终因叛徒密告，被西班牙人捉住，活活烧死。他是首位对抗探索新大陆的殖民者的战士，被誉为“古巴首位国家英雄”。 _

_ 行刑前，一位神父告诉他，若他愿意接受耶稣基督为救主，就可以上天堂。哈土依问道：“天堂有西班牙人的吗？”神父回答说：“天堂有很多西班牙人，只要是善良的西班牙人都可以上天堂。”哈土依于是说：“我不愿意当天主教徒了，因为最善良的西班牙人也都是坏蛋，我不想上天堂后再见到他们。” _

 

 

 

二

 

再三确定周围没有任何认得他的西班牙人之后，古巴终于走出了船舱，匆匆沿着搭起的木板走上岸，脚踩在被潮水打湿的沙子上。

除了这个小小的港口城市，其他土地都已经被起义军解放了。西班牙人好几年前就在墨西哥的土地上战败，却依旧固执地拒绝签署对方递过来的独立条约。

海鸥就盘旋在天空下，嘎嘎叫着，时不时有几只冲向海面捕食，港口离他登陆的地方很远，他只能看到高地交错的船杆竖在码头。

这片海滩宁静又荒凉，他抬起头，有个身影立在石头上，即使披着棕色斗篷，也可以看出那人站得挺拔。

他吃力地向前走去，一直到那人身前，看到对方带着擦伤的下巴，遮盖头部的布料下露出的微卷黑棕色发丝垂在脸颊旁。

是她。

“好久不见了，墨西哥。”

“好久不见，古巴。”

她说着，伸手揭下兜帽，白色的纱布缠在她的额上，和她棕色的皮肤对比鲜明。虽带着伤，古巴却觉得，这个和他陪伴着互相长大的人，第一次看起来如此神采奕奕。

 

三

 

“我可以进来吗？先生？”他又问了一遍，头向房间里伸去。

轮椅遮住了西班牙的大部分身形，不知道是谁把他转向了面向阳台的方向，古巴只看到他那颗的头靠在椅背上。

他看到对方点了点头。

他走到了无生气、负伤累累的西班牙身边，开始收走桌子上味道刺鼻的消毒水、止痛的鸦片酊、血迹斑斑的绷带与手帕。

他向对方行了个礼便告退，直到他走出房间，西班牙还是保持着那个姿势，动也不动，像是个木偶似的。

他有些吃力地抱着那堆东西，穿过三楼无人的走廊，一直到了楼梯的拐角处。

那个 侍女正紧张的站在那里等着他。看到他了便连忙跑过去，接过了他手里的东西，向他道谢。

他在经过这里时，看到了这个被别人派遣来的、却害怕得不敢再向前一步的姑娘，出于对自己的人民的照顾与怜悯，他帮她完成了这个任务。

古巴日日听着总督和手下恼火地议论着，说西班牙在阿亚库乔战役②惨败，哥伦比亚和秘鲁一前一后，冷静地用枪指着他，要他考虑眼前的形式，要他投降，要他放弃南边的土地，滚出这里。

那个男人，从以前开始就不习惯听取别人的提议，秘鲁被即使已经负伤、已经处于劣势，也没法沟通的西班牙的高傲态度激怒了，她一脚踢上他的膝盖让他痛得跪下，又直接用枪托砸了眼前的人的脸，要不是哥伦比亚拉住了她，她还能打下去，直到让那个她从以前开始就恨极了的人血肉模糊面无全非。

古巴知道，秘鲁她只是做了一直想做的事，出了一口太久未出的恶气。

早在几十年前，早在其他人拿起武器一同反抗她们暴戾的父亲之前，她就以她早已逝去的母亲的名义进行了反抗。

失败的反抗。

 

_ ②阿亚库乔战役（西班牙语：Batalla de Ayacucho）发生在1824年12月9日拉丁美洲独立战争期间秘鲁战争的最后一次决定性战役。爱国主义者在秘鲁阿亚库乔附近的高原战胜亲西班牙派的战役。 _

 

 

四

 

“姐……姐姐……！！”

智利的眼眶都红了，她几乎是扑到秘鲁的怀里，和她抱在一起。

“好了好了……我不是没缺胳膊没缺腿地在这里吗……呜啊你抱得太紧了痛痛痛……”

秘鲁笑了出来，嘴角处被扯到的淤青又让她龇牙咧嘴起来。

他和墨西哥站在不远处的柱子旁，看着这一切。

“你是怎么说服西班牙的？”他低头问她。智利终于松开了秘鲁，后者看到了另外两人，笑着朝他们招招手。

“两百多年了，他是什么脾气我能不清楚吗。”墨西哥悄声对他说着，又笑着问候秘鲁，提起裙摆向对方走去。

一年多前的那场起义，把西班牙气疯了——以复辟印加帝国的名义起义，这等于直接朝他的脸打巴掌来羞辱他。

响应了在秘鲁的起义的玻利维亚被关了禁闭，阿根廷没有参与她的少数人民的行动，却也被西班牙迁怒，被关了禁闭。

至于秘鲁，在库斯科，在她的母亲印加帝国一手建立的古都上，她被迫观看了那些将士被残忍地处决，被迫观看起义的首领孔多尔坎基被车裂处死。③

处刑台上四溅的血液还冒着热气，她面对着西班牙却哈哈大笑起来，不求饶也不悔改，大声地质问控诉他。

“将她杀死，吸干她的血液的你，算什么信奉‘不可杀生’的基督教徒！”

等待叛逆的秘鲁的，是随着西班牙在美洲的土地上一同扎根的，位于墨西哥城的宗教裁判所。④

他要不乖的孩子收到惩罚，他要不乖的孩子受苦，他要她在宗教裁判所里反思自己倒戈向古印加帝国这个早已死去的异教徒的过错，重新在畏惧中臣服于上帝，臣服于他自己。

“姐姐，之后在西班牙面前⋯⋯为了让他放过你⋯⋯”

秘鲁的眼神变了，她转过头，看着内院里的喷泉，冷着脸不说话。

“姐姐⋯⋯”智利的声音哽咽了，她的手搭在对方的手上，苦苦哀求着对方。

“秘鲁，拜托⋯⋯”墨西哥在一旁说着。“我和别人一起费了老大的劲儿才把你从那个鬼地方弄出来⋯⋯”

“你们不会不甘心吗。”秘鲁抬起头来，看着其他人。

“北边那个独立的人，还得到了他的帮助呢。”她冷笑一声。“你和古巴就挨在那个英殖民地的旁边，你们不会有任何感觉吗⋯⋯！那个人，比我们小得多，低税又自由，既然她都能理直气壮地揭竿而起，那么至今为止都只能听从着从西班牙本土来的贵族发号施令的我们，凭什么不能⋯⋯！”⑤

他们都沉默了下来。

“以后。”古巴说话了。“以后你也有的是机会。但是现在，为了你自己也为了我们，先缓一缓好吗？不用为此把自己整个人都搭进去。”

这是一个很有说服力的理由，没人想跟他们的父亲同归于尽。

秘鲁最后艰难地、缓缓地点点头。

 

_ ③何塞·加夫列尔·孔多尔坎基（1742年3月19日－1781年5月18日）是西班牙殖民统治秘鲁时期的一位起义军首领。他声称自己是图帕克·阿马鲁的后裔，在1780年起兵，自称图帕克·阿马鲁二世。起义军势力最强大的时候达到秘鲁、玻利维亚以及阿根廷北部。1781年战败被俘，在库斯科被西班牙殖民者四马分尸处死。 _

_ 1779年，西班牙又提高了贸易税，以支援美国独立战争。1780年11月4日，在一次宴会上，孔多尔坎基逮捕了压迫印地安人的当地殖民政府长官，强迫他下令将资金和武器装备送来。11月10日，孔多尔坎基穿上萨帕·印卡（印加皇帝）的装束，正式登基，自称图帕克·阿马鲁二世。他列举了殖民长官种种恶行，并假借西班牙国王卡洛斯三世的名义将其处决，正式起兵。 _

_ 孔多尔坎基被今日的秘鲁人当作民族英雄之一。1985年发行的500元秘鲁币上有他的头像。 _

_ ④西班牙宗教裁判所是于1478年由西班牙卡斯提尔伊莎贝拉女王（Isabella）要求教宗思道四世准许成立的异端裁判所。用以维护天主教的正统性，直至19世纪初始取消。最新数据显示，从1483年至1820年，共有12万5千人被裁定成异端，被火刑处死的人数有大约1200至2000人。 _

_ 1539年，西班牙于美洲的殖民地墨西哥的宗教法庭已开始将抨击教会的唐卡洛斯·奥梅托奇秦（特斯科科的酋长）判处火刑烧死。之后于1571年，来自西班牙的唐佩德罗·莫亚·孔特雷拉斯在墨西哥正式成立异端裁判所圣职部仲裁法庭，同时成为第一位裁判所长。此法庭最后停审于1820年。 _

_ (其实在秘鲁的首都利马也有宗教裁判所，但想必亲分肯定要把秘鲁姐姐关到离印加帝国的遗迹越远越好的地方，所以……) _

_ ⑤美国独立战争确实对后来的一系列事件产生了很大影响，受到美国成功独立的鼓动，先后有了法国大革命和海地独立，以及后来的拉丁美洲独立战争（艾米丽可以说是打响了把整个美洲搅得天翻地覆的第一枪了） _

 

 

五

 

直到走到楼下，他才发现，自己的手在刚刚拿东西时沾上了血。

好巧不巧，他又正好遇到总督满脸忧虑，烦躁地站在走廊上，和他的手下抱怨着。

“他就这么杵在那里，很少有什么反应，沉默得瘆人，搞得没几个人愿意接近他……我宁愿他砸药瓶、拿仆人撒气，也不想要他现在这个满是怨气的消沉死人样……”

总督终于注意到了他，古巴想行一个礼，对方却不耐烦地朝他摆摆手打发他走。

他听着身后的对话，走到了楼梯底下的角落，拿起木桌上的水壶，把清水倒到进描着花纹的瓷盆里。

他把双手浸到冰凉的水中，搓着自己的手心，看着那些血渐渐把清澈的水染红。

你当然愿意他拿仆人撒气了……因此受苦的人又不是像你这样西班牙血统的上层人。

废奴的起义也好、建立共和国的密谋也好，早从西班牙在法国的侵略下变得脆弱，与美洲断掉联系前，便开始了，那些行动就如微弱的星火般，断断续续地燃起，又迅速地被掐灭。

日不落帝国的太阳还勉强地挂着，南边的秘鲁、新格拉纳达、拉普拉塔，一个不留地都独立了，北边的新西班牙，如今只剩下因为远在大洋的另一侧而未受波及的菲律宾、加勒比海上的波多黎各，还有……身为古巴的自己。⑥

他想着，低头看到一丝血迹黏在他铜制的袖扣上，伸手用拇指将那红色的点拂去。

 

_ ⑥1535年起，西班牙为了统治西属美洲，先后建立四个总督区： _

_ 新西班牙总督辖区：首府墨西哥城，1535年设立，管辖新西班牙（今墨西哥）、中美洲及加勒比海诸岛、菲律宾等地。 _

_ 秘鲁总督辖区：首府利马，1542年设立，管辖整个西属南美，18世纪西班牙在南美又设立两个新总督区后，辖地相应缩小。 _

_ 新格拉纳达总督辖区：首府波哥大，1718年设立，管辖今哥伦比亚、委内瑞拉和厄瓜多尔地区。 _

_ 拉普拉塔总督辖区：首府布宜诺斯艾利斯，1776年设立，管辖今阿根廷、乌拉圭、巴拉圭和玻利维亚等地。 _

 

 

六

“其他人都太小了。”

偌大的国家宫，一时静得仿佛只剩下他和秘鲁两个人，除了对方的说话声，他只听到喷泉的哗哗响声。

“其他人啊，在那个男人踏上这片土地的时候都太小了。”

秘鲁身负着不知是在战场留下的旧伤，还是在宗教裁判所里留下的新伤，说话时显得有些吃力，但每一个词都咬得坚决又用力。

“中美洲的玛雅，在西班牙到达之前就奄奄一息了，她衰弱得太早，死得太早，没人记得她的模样，她的智慧结晶，也以消灭异教徒的名义被焚毁了。⑦”

“墨西哥她，虽然是先被他找到抢走的，在这个家里排行靠前，但其实在阿兹特克对抗西班牙的‘悲痛之夜’⑧时，她还是个才刚刚学会说话不久的孩子。”

“我啊，记得到一切。”她几乎坐不直，靠在石墙上看着他。“我记得母亲与印加国王阿塔瓦尔帕的议论，记得她把西班牙人递过来的圣经扔到一旁，记得她虚弱地从床上撑起身来吻我的前额，记得她祝福我，记得她对祭司说，她自愿把这具将死的身躯献祭给太阳神，让他把她的心脏掏出，扔下金字塔的台阶，平息诸神的愤怒，以求他们的保佑，能够打败那些穿着闪亮盔甲的外来者。我记得西班牙人带来的天花病毒，和他们想要挖掘带走的白银⑨，要了大批人的命。”

她眯起那只没被绷带包住的深褐色眼睛，扯出一个带着讽刺意味的笑。

“他竟然对我说，当征服者（Conquistador）皮泽洛背信弃义，赎金到手便转手杀死阿塔瓦尔帕的时候，他不在印加，这一切不是他可以决定的。我不信，他在撒谎。真是不要脸，多么贪心，既要高洁虔诚的天主教徒的好名声，也要母亲的子民用命去挖出来的白银。”

她的头朝着古巴的方向，视线却没有焦距在他身上，更像是穿过他看向远处。

“我不原谅他，这事没完。”

“秘鲁……”他开口，说出了心中一直有的疑问。

“你身上那么多的伤，到底是在起义中，还是在宗教裁判……”

这一次，秘鲁终于把目光落在了他身上，她干笑几声，脸上挂着笑，闭上了眼睛，坚毅的外表下透出些许疲惫。

“这你就别让我回答了吧，古巴……好歹给我留点尊严。”

 

_ ⑦公元1523年末，西班牙征服者埃尔南·科尔特斯命其部将阿瓦拉多征服玛雅城邦，并建立危地马拉城，治理安地瓜，开始殖民玛雅地区。西班牙人所带来的天花和霍乱等外来疾病也在未来100年内使百分之九十的玛雅人死亡（玛雅人没有对抗疾病的抗体）。 _

_ 而玛雅人的反抗一直到最后的据点Petén Basin在1697年被西班牙帝国攻陷为止，由玛雅的部落首长带领。 _

_ 而许多玛雅文献（玛雅刻本）被当时尚属保守的基督徒视为异端，被外来的侵略者（天主教传教士与神父）销毁，并处死认识它们的玛雅人（这群玛雅人是识字的，他们只占小部分的玛雅人口）丧失了许多可解读玛雅文明的重要资料，全世界目前只存有3份刻本，或是4份刻本碎片：德累斯顿刻本，马德里刻本，巴黎刻本，格罗里刻本（格罗里刻本真实性备受质疑）。 _

_ ⑧“悲痛之夜”（La Noche Triste）是发生于1520年6月30日的一次阿兹特克帝国与西班牙征服者之间的小规模冲突，是西班牙征服阿兹特克帝国期间的一个重要事件。西班牙征服者埃尔南·科尔特斯等人在阿兹特克帝国皇帝蒙特苏马二世死后，被迫从阿兹特克首都特诺奇蒂特兰杀出一条血路，受阿兹特克人围追堵截，造成了十分惨重的伤亡。后人将这夜称为“悲痛之夜”。 _

_ ⑨西班牙人于1545年，在秘鲁的波托西（现在是在玻利维亚）找到了蕴藏量丰富的银矿。当时是世界储量第一的银矿。几乎与此同时，用水银从矿砂中提炼白银的方法得到重大改进，新改良的方法称为汞齐化法。1563年在秘鲁的万卡维利卡发现水银矿藏，1571年-1700年，水银产量达6830万磅。由此美洲贵金属的产量得到突飞猛进，16世纪中叶后的若干年内，每年由美洲流入欧洲的白银有50万磅，黄金1万。西班牙国王凭借波托西银矿得以在欧洲大陆实行反宗教改革运动。 _

_ 秘鲁的矿石，印第安人的劳力，欧洲人的技术为西班牙王国带来了巨额财富，波托西银矿支撑了亚洲——美洲——欧洲贸易体系，并使西班牙能够控制尚处萌芽阶段的中国出口商品的很大部分。 _

_ 矿主根据征调制，使用土著劳力进行开采和熔炼;当时的征调制沿袭印加帝国和阿兹特克帝国的制度，规定凡18-50岁的土著都有义务应征到矿山劳动，每期征调时间为6个月或12个月。 _


	2. 没落的帝国，忠诚的岛（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 憋了将近一个月，终于把坑填上了（倒地）
> 
> 正文字数接近六千，基本上挑了几个最想写的片段上去。其实还想提下葡哥和巴西，然鹅已经挤不进去惹
> 
> 主要就是墨姐姐相关+古叔和亲分+好船组（西+英♀）相关的回忆杀
> 
> 是的我对罗莎就是那么偏爱，什么题材都要写下她（doge脸）
> 
> 当年要是没有罗莎和亲分抢古叔这档子事，艾米丽今天就没有佛罗里达（doge脸）
> 
> 古叔这个角色其实有好多可以挖掘的地方，然鹅本家只给了个短小的古叔相关的搞笑片段（扶额）
> 
> 其实拉丁美洲独立战争很复杂，比如其实这是场偏保守的革命（墨西哥独立时有个人还称帝了......之后才被拉下来，最后才成立墨西哥共和国）比如虽然废奴运动在那个时候正在进行，但奴隶制在当时也并未被完全废除（所以在后来美墨战争中，美国的废奴主义者指责蓄奴的南方州主战是有私心的）再比如拉丁美洲独立不像美国独立和法国革命削弱了宗教的影响，依然是天主教有很大的影响和话语权（直到今天，从堕胎议题上都能看出来......可以说是亲分留下的深入血液的遗毒了......）我写不到那么深入复杂的地步，请各位千万不要把我写的文......全信了（捂脸）当个启发参考就好（扶额）如果想了解拉丁美洲独立战争，请去阅读更多的史料_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> 对于美洲的大家独立后凉凉的亲分，想写一个小剧场：
> 
> 菲律宾：最近东东好怪哦......
> 
> 古巴：是啊......他有没有经常莫名其妙地冲你咧嘴之类的（其实是想要对留下的那几个友善点儿）
> 
> 菲律宾：对啊......还老是黏在别人身后，又不说话，好瘆人的（其实是想要多说说话交流感情，然而根本不知道聊什么开不了口）
> 
> 古巴：他对我也是......
> 
> 古/菲：（沉默）
> 
> 古巴：果然是因为打击太大所以精神不太正常吗......最近别去招惹他比较好......
> 
>  
> 
> （扶额）
> 
> 总之，祝食用愉快

一

 

“听说，他在你那里。”

墨西哥说这句话的时候，没什么情绪起伏。

古巴点点头。

“他满身是伤，整天就坐在房间里的轮椅上，被人推到庭院里的时候，也一言不发。”

墨西哥听了，冷笑一声。她的身上，也带着在战争中留下的伤。

 

 

 

 

 

二

 

古巴把沉重的医药箱放到地上，本想抬头知会那些医师一声，但这群人已经团团围住了眼前的病人，他知道再出声只会招来这些西班牙人的白眼而已。

 

**_“告诉你些事吧。”_ **

 

他站起身来，已经转身走到了门，却鬼使神差地停下脚步，转过身去。

 

**_“因为一头栽在沙地上，我的右眼到现在看东西都模糊，阿根廷挨了子弹，脚跛了，智利在肉搏中右手脱臼。但是，但是啊，”_ **

**_墨西哥说着，露出一个冰冷的笑容。_ **

**_“我们也没有让他好过。”_ **

 

医生小心翼翼地卷起西班牙的袖口：一截松散的绷带染着干涸的斑斑血迹，缠在他的手臂上。

**_“哥伦比亚在阿亚库乔战役中，用滑膛枪的刺刀划了他的手臂，让他当场缴械了。不过她没有怎么用力，只造成了一道不深的口子而已，要换做是我，会一刀刺穿他的骨头。”_ **

 

几个医生确认那处伤口没什么大碍后，将注意力放在了他的额头上——纱布已经可以拆下了，但那还未痊愈的伤疤即使是被刘海掩盖着，也像是个被开了个洞一般恐怖狰狞，让那些医生最后还是用新的纱布将它掩盖掉。

**_“秘鲁果然很恨他……那样直接朝着他的头、他的太阳穴打去，恐怕很久以前开始，就想要了他的命吧。”_ **

 

他们将视线移向脖子上，那里依然能看到清晰的红色掐痕。

**_“阿根廷她，用得是出其不意的偷袭呢。也对，那个人那么强壮高大，而我们那么弱小……从背后拿着绳索靠近的时候，她心里一定忐忑又害怕吧。”_ **

 

“不好……还有些弹片留在伤口里面。大人，请您再忍耐一下……”

古巴听着那些医生讨论着，自己把背靠在门后的墙壁上。

不一会儿，他就听到了西班牙隐忍的吃痛声。

 

**_“然后……就是我了。我堂堂正正地和他对峙，将滑膛枪的子弹，射进他的肩膀。”_ **

**_她停顿了一下，又一次展露出笑容。_ **

**_“多么希望你那时也在场，看看他脸上的表情：就像震惊于我背叛他一样。他有哪怕一秒钟想到，我们之中，任何一个都没有忠诚于他的义务吗？”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

三

 

 “你不反抗吗？不离开吗？”墨西哥的表情严肃起来，那双棕色的眼睛盯着他。

 

**_“我睡不着。”_ **

**_墨西哥一边说，一边用手捂住脸。_ **

**_古巴听着，不知该怎样安慰她，只是伸手搭上她的肩膀。_ **

 

他看着她，动了动嘴，却依然说不出话。

“在我们之中，就只有你和波多黎各还留在他身边。为什么？你们明明是最早被他倾轧的人，最清楚他的本性。”

 

**_“一闭眼，我就开始做噩梦……醒来的时候，脸颊上全是泪。”_ **

**_尚且年幼的他们正坐在国家宫的台阶上，下午的太阳投下一片小小的阴影，他们就一齐坐在那里。通常他们总是坐在内院的喷泉旁谈话，但今天不行，西班牙来了，于是内院增加了带着斧头与剑的守卫。_ **

 

他摇摇头，脸上泛起苦笑。

 

**_“有的时候，我梦到一个男人，一个站在高高的石头堆成的塔上的男人，千百块石头向他砸去_ ** **_⋯⋯_ ** **_他倒在地上，只剩一副残破的血肉模糊的躯体。”①_ **

**_“有的时候，我梦到有人在我面前被吊起来活祭，惨叫一声比一声撕心裂肺，血流了一地，有人从背后揽着我的肩膀，喃喃请太阳神平息愤怒，念着‘保佑我们打败那些贪婪的外来者’之类的话。”②_ **

**_“有的时候，我梦到有人很凶狠地喊着‘黄金在哪里！说！！黄金在哪里？！’，滚烫地火伸向那个被捆着的人的脚下，他却挺直脊背，一言不发。”③_ **

**_“这里_ ** **_⋯⋯_ ** **_即使再怎么摆上玛利亚和耶稣的圣像，即使再怎么与以前的世界不一样，也充斥着妈妈的气息_ ** **_⋯⋯_ ** **_简直就像她的灵魂还回荡在这里一样。”_ **

 

“我等待着你们加入的这一天。”她说着，看起来没有了过去的焦虑，仿佛是长久以来被强加背负在身上的东西，都痛痛快快地卸下了。“你一定没有忘记吧，我们曾经说过的话，我们所做过的许诺和约定。”

**_“你不……害怕吗？”她把头埋在膝上，小小的身体缩成一团。“他总是说，只要听从天父的指引，认真做礼拜就好，其他事情不要多想，但怎么可能不去想呢，我是活生生的人，不是一块肉啊。”_ **

“是啊，我记得⋯⋯”

 

**_“我也是一样的，”他也抱着自己的膝盖，出身地望着阳光投下的庭院。“那时候，我和波多黎各也是大病一场，我哭着躺在床上，高烧不断_ ** **_⋯⋯_ ** **_等回过神来的时候，这块岛也好，我也好，都彻底变了。_ ** **_”④_ **

**_“我们_ ** **_⋯⋯_ ** **_不知道以后又会变成什么样_ ** **_⋯⋯_ ** **_走向何处呢？”_ **

 

“我已经完成了我的那部分，那么，你的呢？”

 

**_那一天，两个孩子坐在台阶上，立下了互相陪伴的约定，想要在这已经天翻地覆的加勒比海，在这天翻地覆的美洲中，看清自己的方向。_ **

“ ** _说好了_** ** _⋯⋯_** ** _我_** ** _⋯⋯_** ** _”_**

 “⋯⋯永不忘记在墨西哥城漂亮华丽的教堂与房屋下，掩藏着特诺奇蒂特兰的废墟和遗迹，而你⋯⋯”

**_“永不忘记奴隶在种植园里传唱的，渴望自由的歌声。”⑤_ **

 

_ ①此处指1520年，阿兹特克帝国对阵西班牙的事件“悲痛之夜”中，西班牙征服者科尔特斯面对急剧恶化的局势，不得已又把已沦为人质的蒙特苏马二世抬了出来。他让蒙特苏马二世站在台上，劝告民众停止对西班牙人的攻击，让他们和平离开。但此时他早在人民心中威信扫地，台下的人纷纷谴责他的懦弱，向他掷去石块和短矛，砸在他的头、胳膊和腿上。蒙特苏马二世的头部受了重伤，血流如注，从台上跌落，昏倒在地。科尔特斯认为蒙特苏马已经没有利用价值了，就把他继续关押任他自生自灭。几天后，蒙特苏马因伤重死去（一说被西班牙人蓄意杀害）。 _

②1 _521_ _年年中，埃尔南·科尔特斯率军竭力进攻特诺奇蒂特兰。虽然西班牙人带来的火枪、马匹，战斗力远比阿兹特克人的投枪、弓箭、刀等传统武器犀利。但库瓦赫特莫克等人仍然坚守了将近三个月，并让西班牙军吃了不少亏。_

_ 在战争中，凡是俘得敌兵，阿兹特克人便高调地将之残杀祭神。他们在全特诺奇蒂特兰城最宏伟的维奇洛沃斯神庙里，把俘虏拖到高处，敲鼓及响起各种乐器，然后将俘虏剖胸、取心、刴去四肢、剥皮及吃掉。据士兵卡斯蒂略说，在远处也可清楚看见这些活人祭。这些举动，对敌军构成了巨大的可怕感。 _

③ _1521年的7、8月间，阿兹特克人已被打得节节败退。1521年8月13日，库瓦赫特莫克携家人乘独木舟逃走，被埃尔南·科尔特斯部下俘获，只好投降。他的特诺奇蒂特兰防卫战以失败告终。_

_ 库瓦赫特莫克虽然仍被西班牙人立为统治者，但却备受屈辱。有一次，西班牙人感到城内的黄金数量不足，于是，便去拷打库瓦赫特莫克和其他两个阿兹特克人。然而虽然同伴痛得要求库瓦赫特莫克说出藏金地点，库瓦赫特莫克坚持不说出藏金地点，反问西班牙人：“你以为我在享受淋浴吗？”后来埃尔南·科尔特斯因羞愧而制止酷刑，然后库瓦赫特莫克就以烫伤的脚笔直的站起来。 _

_ ④古巴于1492年10月被哥伦布发现。1511年成为殖民地。1515年，哈瓦那建立。不愿皈依基督教的原住民被西班牙殖民者强迫淘金。1529年在古巴爆发的麻疹杀死了三分之二幸存自天花的原住民，他们对来自欧洲的传染病毫无抵抗力，在一个世纪之内几乎全部灭绝。 _

_ ⑤特诺奇蒂特兰是阿兹特克帝国首都，遗址位于今日墨西哥首都墨西哥城的地下。 _

_ 自16世纪开始，大批非洲黑奴被输入古巴，从事种植园劳动和采矿作业。据1817年人口调查，19世纪初古巴人口共68.8万人，其中西班牙人和土生白人为31万多，黑人为36万多。黑人中三分之一为自由人，其余为奴隶。 _

 

 

 

 

四

 

那些医生干完了手上的活儿，就招呼古巴把病人推回房间，打发他走之前还不忘把止痛的鸦片酊塞到他手上。

不知不觉间，照顾西班牙的活儿几乎都由他包揽了，有些是那些西班牙贵族硬推卸给他的，有些是他体恤自己的人民而代劳的。

这府邸里的所有人，都觉得这个成天一言不发，带着伤坐在轮椅上的人阴沉又可怕，不知道他什么时候会爆发。

他推着轮椅穿过走廊，一边用温和礼貌的语气询问眼前的病号。

“先生，你还觉得哪里痛吗？”

回应他的只有沉默。走廊上没有其他人，只有嘎吱嘎吱的轮椅声，衬得气氛压抑到让人喘不过气来。

他停下来，从三楼的栏杆向下望去。

“先生，今天的天气不错，院子里的姜花⑥开得很漂亮，要下去看看吗？”

回应他的只有死一般的寂静，轮椅上的人甚至来头都没有抬，像是一个散发着药水味的断线木偶。

他默默在心里叹了一口气，重新推起轮椅向前走起来，比起无尽的沉默，有了轮椅的声音至少没那么让人浑身不自在。

唉，你干嘛要多此一举搞得自己不自在呢？他在心里这么对自己说着。

 

_ ⑥古巴国花。 _

 

 

五

太阳已经开始渐渐落下，古巴知道，不出一会儿，阳光就会西沉，变成鲜艳的红色，没了它的照耀，傍晚冰冷的海风会让毫无准备的瑟瑟发抖。

为了避免口头交流，他早已放弃了问西班牙要不要一块毯子的想法。把他推到桌子边后，便蹲到壁炉前，一边拿起打火棒和燧石生火，一边想着生完火要快些回房间，写完那封要寄给波多黎各的信。

“……的错。”

在尖利的摩擦声中，他以为自己幻听了，吓得手一抖，好不容易划出的红色火花跟着溅到冰冷大理石地板上，消失殆尽。

“……先生？”

他没听错，那个人，还是低着头一动不动，却向着了魔一样开始低声念着些什么。

“都是那个混账的错……”西班牙攥紧了轮椅的扶手，这么多天来，虚无的眼神第一次焦距，直视前方，之中蕴含着滔天巨浪。

“嘴上说一套手上做一套，背信弃义的虚伪小人……把我当猴耍……”

西班牙越来越激动，胸口剧烈地起伏着，缠着绷带的指尖都在颤抖。

“四年来一边签下中立的条约，一边向叛军提供援助……当初我真应该毁掉那该死的岛国，让她跪在我脚边求饶，她哪里还有什么今天……！！咳咳……！”⑦

“先生！”古巴忙走过去拍他的背，生怕他又咳出血来。

等到那人止住了咳嗽，他赶忙把手拿下来，看着西班牙的嘴角又开始渗出血丝，拿出口袋里的手帕。

“不用管我了。”

也许是不想任人摆弄，西班牙用沙哑的声音说出这句话。

“你走吧。”

这是这么多天来，他们第一次有这么长的对话。古巴愣了一会儿，最后决定什么也不说，把手帕放在了旁边的桌子上，行礼告退走出了房间。

他走到门口，回过头去，看到那个阴沉的男人坐在轮椅上，看着窗外的风景，像是头受伤瑟缩的野兽，失去了所有的气势，只剩那副受伤的身躯。

窗外的咬鹃⑧依旧停在绿色的枝梢，欢快地啼叫着。

古巴的太阳依然升起又落下，海风夜夜吹过，西班牙帝国的败落，和这个男人的悲剧，与它无关。

 

_ ⑦在拉丁美洲独立战争中，从1815到1819年间，英国虽已经签下中立条约，却向拉丁美洲的独立军买卖军火和输送雇佣军。 _

_ 此举被认为虽常被遗忘，但是使拉丁美洲独立成功的关键因素之一。 _

⑧ _古巴国鸟。_

 

 

 

六

 

“背信弃义的虚伪小人”，指的可能是野心勃勃的法国，在拿破仑的带领下入侵伊比利亚半岛，帝国强大的实力百年间已不知不觉地缓慢流失，像是被白蚁啃噬的房屋，不过是徒有其表，一刀下去，就碎得四分五裂了——没了大洋对岸的强权束缚，美洲的他们开始做出各自的选择：投靠法国、起义宣布独立、寻求外援与结盟……除了加勒比海上的他和波多黎各，已经没人愿意待在西班牙身边。

但西班牙说的是“她”。

古巴知道那指的是谁。

这是怎样的因果报应啊。当日不落帝国剥夺了他人在美洲的领地，那份断掉的血缘分裂出北美新生的合众国，谁会想到，当年射出的追求独立自由的第一枪，从北烧向南，让从大洋另一端束缚美洲的锁链，彻底断掉了。

那是联合王国趁机从西班牙帝国分崩离析四分五裂之时，久违的报复，那是为了利益，为了用军火和兵力交换黄金，吸干了落魄帝国最后那点血液。

昔日日不落帝国的太阳落下了，以垂死的姿态挂在地平线上时，而另一个太阳，此时从另一边缓缓升起。⑨

那另一个太阳，他早在几十年前便见证过了。

 

_ ⑨西班牙帝国是世界上第一批全球帝国之一，也是第一个被冠以“日不落帝国”称号的国家，西班牙帝国衰弱后，第二个获得“日不落帝国”称号的是大英帝国。 _

_ 在七年战争胜利后的1763年，英国首次骄傲地自称“日不落帝国”。不过二十年后因为美国独立战争的失败，英国被迫收起自傲心，暂时取消日不落帝国的自称。 _

_ 1815 _ _ 年英国在拿破仑战争中的胜利，又进一步巩固了它的国际政治军事强权地位，工业革命更让英国成为无可争辩的经济强权，因此1815年彻底打赢第二次百年战争后，英国又开始自称日不落帝国。 _

 

 

七

 

“啊，古巴！”那人叫出声来，笑着看着他。“过来吧，孩子。”

他感到有点儿尴尬——本只是想在门前驻足偷听一下，没想到对方隔老远就看到了他，抬起那只没脱臼的手招呼他过去。

他，不如说是他们所有人，都习惯偷听了，因为就算是关于自己的事，平素也没什么知情权与发言权。

1762年，整个岛屿都易主的那一年，身着红衣的士兵和英语一时间充斥在哈瓦那的大街小巷，气氛都不一样了。成堆的货物从北边运了过来，英国人迫不及待地打通了北美与加勒比海的商路。传入他耳朵的消息不断：西班牙气疯了，正在想各种办法想要把他弄回去；英格兰打着绷带的那只脱臼的手，是打斗中西班牙给拽伤的，相对的，她将匕首插到了他的腹侧。

他走过去，感到浑身不自在。他还不适应他的新监护人：这个自称代表联合王国的女人，表现得像是西班牙的反面，仿佛不需要任何架子和威严，笑着招呼他旁听会议，主动对他说西班牙语，但他依然觉得她身上存在着诡谲虚伪的危险气息。

“女士。”他合乎礼数地开口问候她，然后拘谨地站在她身边。

他们面对的桌子上，铺着一张地图。

“孩子，”叫做英格兰的女人发了话，伸手指了指地图。“我想让你去北边一趟。”

“您是指……佛罗里达吗？”

对方笑出声来。

“不是，是我的领土，是更北边的地方，我想要你去一个冬天会下雪，河面会结冰，壁炉要从早到晚都要有火燃烧的地方。”

他试图就“下雪、结冰”几个词在脑中搜寻有关的图画和记忆，却发现什么也找不到。

“‘费城’，听说过吗？”在他能给出回应之前，对方自顾自地说了下去。“我本想让她从费城过来的，她之前还总拿着热带植物图鉴问我要实物呢。”说到这里，她就像回想起什么似的轻笑两声。“不过她的法语老师坚持不能打断目前的进度，她现在怕是没法从成堆的书中脱身出来了。”

“所以……您是要我去会见一个人吗？”

“没有会见那么正式，只是想要那孩子看看外面的世界罢了。她在北美……很难见到其他同类。”

他不知道该回些什么话，为了不尴尬而想要露出一个笑容，却因此扯动了在哈瓦那攻防战中留下的擦伤，感到一阵疼痛。

 

 

那天晚上，当他靠在在走廊上的墙边，用手盖住烛台上的火光，倾身向前望去，竖起耳朵偷听的时候，知道这个计划泡汤了。

“议会的全体议员是吃坏脑子了还是被灌了迷魂汤？！”英格兰把那张文件连同带着蜡印一起扔到桌子，气愤地站起来，椅子连带着划过大理石地板，发出一阵刺耳声响。

“这算是什么？”她伸手指着那张纸。“辛辛苦苦打下来的地盘，他们竟然决定就这么丢走？！”

“大人，”带着眼镜的秘书小心翼翼地劝告她。“我们并不是要放弃眼前的好处，只是用来做交换的筹……”

“去他的交换！”与身形不符，那人严肃起来、生起气来时，气势足以让人紧张害怕。“佛罗里达有个屁的好处！除了沼泽、蚊子还有鳄鱼就他妈什么都没有！”⑩

“但是，大、大人……”秘书开始拿起手帕擦额头上的汗，鼓起勇气继续劝告眼前这个烦躁得来回踱步的人。“正如信里所说，议员与大臣的决定经过了慎重的考量……”

“考量？”英格兰停下来，用手敲敲桌子。“考量半天就得出个害怕糖价下跌的结论？！白痴吗！！英国国会什么时候变成制糖公司的董事会了？！怎么不考量一下我为了攻下古巴被那个混蛋折断的手臂？！”

她重重地叹了口气，看了一眼不知所措、不停地擦汗的秘书，强硬的语气稍稍柔和下来，但依然带着恼火与不耐。

“真不知道他们是怎么想的，他们难道不知道，加勒比海以南的贸易网有多么难以撬动吗？啧……只有牙买加是不够的……这样的机会难道会有第二次吗？”她一手撑在桌子上。“怎么，我不是说了让苏格兰在旁听议会时传达我的意见吗？都过了那么久，莫非还只要是从他口中吐出的话，他们都不当回事吗？”

她又叹了口气，显然是累了，连理论的力气都没有了。“……让苏格兰把议会的记录寄给我，我要搞清楚他们到底是怎么得出这个结论的。”

 

⑩1754年发生的七年战争中，西班牙与法国结盟，与大不列颠发生冲突。1762年，大不列颠派出的5艘战船和4000名远征军占领古巴。在结束七年战争的巴黎和约中，西班牙用佛罗里达换回了古巴。

 

 

八

**_在我们之中，就只有你和波多黎各还留在他身边。为什么？_ **

他想着墨西哥对他说的那些话，推着西班牙走过被夕阳染红的长廊。

这块“好地方”⑪，不知将来会走向何方。

“先生。”

他又被总督打发去把西班牙运过来了。大概在那群人眼中，他就是一头任人使唤的骡。⑫

**_你们明明是最早被他倾轧的人，最清楚他的本性。_ **

“等一下。”

破天荒地，坐在轮椅上的人突然发声了。

他吓得手一抖，下意识地停了下来。

“把我推到阳台上。” 他低头看去，西班牙这些天来，第一次抬起头来，坐直了身体。“我想看看夕阳。”

一瞬间，只是一瞬间。他攥紧了轮椅的把手，意识到，现今忤逆这个人的命令与意志，为这数百年的从属关系做一个小小的报复，会像从小孩子手上抢糖一样容易。

**_我等待着你们加入的这一天。你一定没有忘记吧，我们曾经说过的话，我们所做过的许诺和约定。_ **

他无声地扯动嘴角，自嘲地笑笑。换了个走动的方向，把西班牙推进三楼的大厅。

从总督府望出去，正好看得到大海——今天的夕阳格外的红，把整个阳台的黑白色大理石地砖，把整个海面，都染上一层血色。

他默默站在西班牙身后，望向海面。

曾经有别国的军舰停靠在港口，曾经有种植园的奴隶举起火枪寻求自由……夕阳的景色，伴着这座海岛的变化，从未消失，从未缺席。

“孩子。”

这个称呼让他一时没有反应过来，听起来僵硬又别扭，仿佛西班牙吐出那几个音节的时候，差点儿咬掉自己的舌头。

“和我一起坐下吧。”

面对这破天荒的邀请，他好一段时间脑袋一片空白，说不出一句话来。

“……好的，先生。”

他最后挤出这句话，坐到了西班牙身旁的椅子上。

“你知道……”

他听到对方继续说着，转头看向自己的宗主国。

“……你可以不用叫我‘先生’，叫我的名字安东尼奥就好。”

……那个扯动嘴角的动作……是笑容吗？

他刚要习惯性地回答“好的，先生”，张了嘴才反应过来，下意识地想笑，最后只是默默地点点头。

他们之间再无话语。这个人从未关心过他的那些抢来的孩子在美洲的日常生活，因此无话可说。

海风吹过他的面颊，古巴看着太阳垂在海平面上，想着在北边的合众国早已和母国断掉联结，想着在南边的岛国终于推翻了加诸在他们身上的奴役⑬，想着从南到北，其他人都选择了与他截然不同的道路。

红色的阳光从云层中一束束地投下，照着海面，照着棕榈树，照着白色的石墙。

岛上的太阳依然升起又落下，不论这帝国是没落还是辉煌。

 

_ ⑪ _ _ 一般认为，“古巴”一名源自泰诺语“coabana”，意为“肥沃之地”或“好地方” _

_ ⑫ _ _ 当年的西班牙帝国中，社会以种族划分等级制度（基本是越白越西班牙地位越高这样），黑白混血的人在当时被称作穆拉托人（ _ _ Mulato _ _ ），源自拉丁语 _ _ mūlus _ _ ，即是骡（感觉不是个什么友善的好词 _ _ …… _ _ ） _

_ ⑬此处指海地革命，海地革命是指海地推翻殖民统治，成为独立国家的革命。它是西半球第一个成功的奴隶反叛，并且将海地建立成了第一个自由、并且是以黑人为多数社会的共和国。当时，海地是法国的殖民地。历经十余年的挣扎，海地人终于在1804年1月发表了《海地独立宣言》，正式地脱离法国统治，成为一个独立的国家。 _


End file.
